ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
FaceOff
FaceOff was Intense Championship Wrestling's inaugural pay-per-view event. It took place at the Louisiana Superdome in New Orleans. It was attended by 77, 568 fans. The event's tagline was 'The Dawning Of A New Era'. The main event was the heavily-hyped Team TNT Vs Team SNK 6 man tag team match. ---- Background When FaceOff was announced, rivalries started to get bigger and bigger, with all resulting in PPV matches. Multiple show invasions from both brands started a huge rivalry between SNK and TNT. GMs Ocheeva and Desperado then decided that each of them would pick two men to team with, and a 6 man tag team match would take place at the PPV. Ocheeva picked Danny Psycho and Hot Rod, while Desperado chose Steven Daniels III and DC Miller. The rivalry continued at the PPV, with a wild brawl between the two brands. Evan defended his TNT Middleweight Title in a rematch against Sean South. Sean South badmouthed Evan continuisly, but Evan got him back at the PPV. Tripp beat LG Millard on SNK to earn a TV Title shot, and Purest was put in the match as well, so those two men challenged Lord Astaroth in a No Holds Barred 3 Way match. Team Tre took on the mystery team of Beast and Moddern Messiah to crown the first ICW Tag Team Champions. There were two Number 1 Contender's matches for cruiserweight gold, and a Backstage Brawl for a shot at the SNK TV Title. ---- Results Match 1: AJ Scally defeated Crossface, Namco, Violent Jay, John Soares and Ethan Hall in a 6-way Backstage Brawl to win an SNK TV Title shot (16:29) *Scally made Crossface submit to the Sharpshooter. Match 2: Shinjiro Shanzaki defeated Commando to win a TNT Cruiserweight Title shot (10:03) * Shanzaki pinned Commando after an Asai Moonsault Match 3: LG Millard defeated Tony Edison to win an SNK Cruiserweight Title shot (12:38) * Millard made Edison submit to the Anaconda Choke (bridging anaconda vice) Match 4: Beast and Modern Messiah defeated Team Tre (Big Jimmy and Dr Tre)to win the vacant ICW tag Team Championships (14:16) * Beast pinned Dr Tre with a schoolboy rollup and grabbing Tre's tights. * The titles were vacated again after Modern Messiah left ICW Match 5: Tripp defeated Lord Astaroth (champion) and Glover (The Purest)|The Purest in a No Holds Barred Triple Threat match to win the SNK TV Championship (21:46) * Tripp pinned Purest after a Nightmare Spear Match 6: Evan AKA Fallen Angel defeated 'Sensational' Sean South to retain the TNT Middleweight Championship (18:52) * Evan pinned South after a Flying High (worst move name everrrrrr!)(swanton). Match 7, Main Event: Team TNT (Ocheeva, TNT Cruiserweight Champion Hot Rod and Danny Psycho) and Team SNK (Desperado, SNK Cruiserweight Champion DC Miller and SNK World Champion Steven Daniels III) went to a no-contest (19:34) * The match was called off when members of SNK and TNT ran out and started brawling, as the PPV went off the air.